Anything But Average
by RAINBOWSNEMESIS
Summary: Halli Morgenstern/Potter has been living at the New York Institute all her life. What happens when a certain school of magic in Scotland sends her a letter? Read to find out. Female Harry. T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

"HALLI WAKE UP" yelled my friend Isabelle Lightwood. "Kay coming in just a minute" I yelled back. I groggily got out of bed and walked down the stairs of the New York Institute for shadowhunters. That reminds me. My name is Halli Mara Morgenstern/Potter. Yep you read that right two different last names for two different worlds, but that reason readers is for another time. I am the elven year old daughter of Valentine Morgenstern and Lilly Potter. I have red hair and green eyes exactly like my mother. All though I look like my real mother my step mum Jocelyn has the exact same looks as my mother so i am mistaken for the daughter of Jocelyn and Valentine Morgenstern. In the wizard world I am known as the one who lived though my step dad is supposedly my dad even though I know he isn't same as the shadowhunter world my step mum is supposedly my mum even though again I know she isn't. Now back to my life after that confusing explanation of my life. I saw Izzy or Isabelle cooking breakfast. "Oh by the angle Isabelle Lightwood step away from whatever your cooking. I am sick of your cooking literately i throw up after every meal you cook" I say. Jace and Alec come walking in right after my rant. Jace runs towards me and tackles me in a hug while Alec stands in the doorway giving me a grateful look. Izzy looks like she's gonna murder our cat Church. Izzy stepped away from whatever madness she was cooking. "Why did you never tell me this?" Isabelle questioned. Me, Jace, and Alec all winced. "Well dearest sister we didn't want to hurt your highness's feelings" Jace replied bowing. "Don't be cocky Jace" she said deathly calm. "Sis me, Jace, and Halli really didn't want to hurt your feelings" Alec said. Izzy sighed. I let out the breathe I didn't realize I was holding. Suddenly I heard tapping on the kitchen window. My jaw dropped to the floor. "It's beautiful" I said in awe. A midnight blue and black owl was the cause of the noise. I let the poor creature inside. It flew over to me. The owl had a letter attached to its ankle.

**Dun, dun, dun. Hope you liked it. It might be a while till I update again.**

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**First I would like to thank everyone for their support. Second I would like to give 2 shout outs to StutterRutter and SevenPlaysSoftabll thanks for everything guys. I am creating a new story written with StutterRutter this is a house of Anubis story coming soon. All rights to the lovely authors Cassandra Clare and JK Rowling. I am so sorry I haven't updated writers block sucks.**

I took the letter. _To Miss Halli Potter 21rst room New York Institute For Shadow Hunters._ Oh by the angel mundane warlocks or as they call themselves witches and wizards. I read the letter thankfully already knowing what Hogwarts is thanks to ma and dad. Not my bio dad my step dad James a far better dad. I saw a person named Hagrid would be picking me up. Jace looked at the letter. "What is this?" he asked. They all knew I was a shadowhunter though no one knew I was a witch. "Stuff from England I have to go to school there and Iz, Alec, and Jace you have no say" I said taking the letter back. The three pouted. I just rolled my eyes so over protective. I walked out of the kitchen and got dressed. I passed Alec on the way to the institute door. "Where are you going missy" he asked. "Magnus why is someone worried" I said in a mocking way. Alec rolled his eyes and kept on walking to his destination.


	3. Chapter 3

Lov**e all of my readers or there for sticking with me I know it's been a long time since I update. No don't worry I still have inspiration to write so I am not stop stopping the story. All rights to miss Clare and miss Rowling. Hope you enjoy.**

I knocked on the warlock's door. I heard a muffled scream. Clary. I took out my key to the flat. As I walked to the guest room I ran into Joceyln. I looked at her with sad eyes. "I got my acceptance letter. That's why I'm here though how are you and Clary?" I asked. She just nodded I understood the gesture completely they were hanging in. "Good now I will see Clary do a small memory wipe and go see Magnus" I reply. "Of course as her younger sister you do have a complete right to see her" Joceyln said with all honesty. Okay let me explain. I know I said everyone knew I was a shadowhunter but not a witch so mabey I lied only the high Clave officials know about my 2 heritages though my parents are unknown. Magnus, Joceyln, and Hodge are the only living people who know about my heritage and parents. Magnus knows because my Mom told him before I wad even born so that if she died I would be in good hands. Joceyln knows because she is my step mom. Hodge knows because he is my father's right hand man. Now back to my awesome life hint hint sarcasm. I walk into the guest bedroom where Magnus usually wipes Clary's memory. I see her sleeping she opens her eyes when I come in. "Hi Angel" I say. You see I know a lot of things I shouldn't example Jonathan Fairchild being a demon child Clary and Jace being unnaturally Angel. Jace is actually a Heronalde so on and so forth. My timer beeps I smile then wipe her memory trying not to show weakness. I walk to Magnus's bedroom. I try to jiggle the lock it won't budge so I yell. "MAGNUS BANE OPEN UP I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU!" I yell. I hear some crashing inside. The door opens up to reveal a very tired looking Magnus. Let me tell you boy did he look angry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys so this is chapter 4. No reviews (sad face) come on guys I need confidence boosters here. All rights to Cassandra Clare and JK Rowling. Enjoy!**

"Why did you disturb my precious beauty sleep" Magnus demanded. I rolled my eyes and handed him my letter. He can be so over dramatic some times. Magnus quickly scanned over the letter. "I want you to meet him in-front of my flat and congrats on getting in" he says. Of course orders first congratulations second. "Anything you say Mr. Bane" I tease. He scowls Magnus hates that nickname. "Shoo shoo I have some sleep to catch up on" he says. I shake my head and walk out of the apartment. "Come here princess". I freeze. That voice belongs to one person my father. "Valentine come out you know I'm not the one for playing games" I yell. I hear a low chuckle to my right. "Just like your mother one to cut to the chase" he says. "Disgusting don't need to hear about that night that's just TMI" I say disgusted. Suddenly a demon lurches at me. "Eve" I yell. My seraph blade appears in my hand. The demon just laughs. "You can't kill me I am a greater demon" it says. I roll my eyes why papa why? I can't kill him true but hey I can appereate oh wait illegal right plan b run. I sprint off toward the institute. Surprisingly the demon doesn't follow me. I arrive at the institute and yank the door open. "Safe" I whisper. I ride up the elevator like nothing ever happened.


End file.
